First steps
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: I used my fingers to pull her up. She raised her right foot and stepped once. She raised her other foot and stepped. She repeated the action. These were probably her first steps because she was so happy as she does it. Wait. First steps? I just helped a random baby on their first steps! And she won't ever know who helped her the first time around.


**Hi! Thank you for picking to read my story :D Anyway, before I rant, you should get going and read the story.**

**I don't own anything though~**

* * *

There I was, silently floating across all of Ooo. Minding my own business of course. I mean, why wouldn't I? I'm a king whom his mother takes care of his kingdom, what else should I do? Play with the Candy Kingdom's four year old prince? What's his name again? Bubba? It sounds funny plus the fact that he wears pink makes him look funny. Who else should I hang out? The ten month old fire prince? I know he's evil and all but he's a baby, I'm not insulting him or anything but he is literally a baby. LSP? No thank you. We are never going to be as close as friends. Hotdog prince? Their guards don't even let me in the kingdom. The other princes? Blech! I'm a king, not a prince. Who else the Ice Queen? She forgot me 989 years ago.

Technically I've been living here in Ooo for more than half my age. I lived in the Nightosphere between the ages of fourteen and a hundred and forty. I could've taken over the 'family business' years ago, but she ate my fries, and didn't even leave one piece for me.

My silent hovering was destroyed by a crying sound. It couldn't have been a candy person, it's night and they are quiet people, well except when they see me. The crying hadn't stopped for five minutes and I am really annoyed. I seriously don't want irritating babies mess up my night, it's the very last thing I'd want to happen, but then again, there is one and all I can do about it is to deal with it.

I searched high and low for the source of the sound. I've decide that I will either suck the baby's blood or shut it up by any means. A few minutes have passed and the crying had gotten louder, meaning I was nearing my destination.

There was a small clearing in the middle of the forest and there I saw a little wailing baby. If I was not mistaken, I'd say that it is human... But I don't get it. Aren't humans extinct by now?

I floated over to the baby and kneeled down on the ground. The baby wore a bunny hat, too big for her, it'll probably fit when the baby gets older. It had long dirty blonde hair striking out the bunny hat, probably signifying that the baby's a girl. She wore a light blue long sleeved top and matching pajamas. She also had a little bunny anklet. Geez, this girl surely loves bunnies.

She still cried and cried, not minding that she is in front of a bad dude. I rolled my eyes and picked the baby up. She cried on my shoulder and I patted her back gently. Man what am I doing?! Her crying had silenced down into soft hiccups, maybe because she was crying for quite some time. A few minutes after, there was a short silence then I felt steady breathing.

"Oh glob." I muttered, "She's sleeping."

I checked only to see the baby girl sleeping, eyes and nose red from all the crying. I softly tapped the girl's back and she shifted and woke up. I put her back down on the ground, because, well I can't take care of myself what more of the baby? She started to make the face that meant that she'll start crying.

"Oh no no! Don't cry!" I panicked

Of course I panicked, I just stopped a baby from crying then forcing her to cry again. I picked her again, but only in my arms. I craddled the little baby, rocking my arms, and she giggled.

"Man, you must not be more than eleven months old. Whoever left you here doesn't have a heart." I said to her

Well yeah, that's true. Who will ever leave a cute and innocent baby in the middle of the forest?

Her oversized bunny hat fell, a good meter from us. She formed a frown and tried reaching for the hat. I put her down and was going to grab it when she pulled my shirt to try to stand up, but of course, she fell, and cried. I helped her up and she held on to two of my fingers, one on each hand. I used my fingers to pull her up. She raised her right foot and stepped once. She raised her other foot and stepped. She repeated the action. These were probably her first steps because she was so happy as she does it.

... Wait. First steps? I just helped a random baby on their first steps! And she won't ever know who helped her the first time around. Glob it must feel so good if this happens with you and your child.

We reached the hat and she put it back on. I smiled at her happily babbling about... Well I don't know what it is about actually. It's just babbling baby talk.

What could happen to this girl in the future? Will I still see her? Will I ever be around to help her on other firsts? Well I certainly won't. She's a human, I'm a vampire, two completely different people. My happy smile was replaced by a sad grin. I cannot take care of this baby.

I carried her like how a parent carries their toddlers properly. We floated over Ooo, searching for proper parents for her. We came across the whole Candy Kingdom, I was going to give her to Bubba's parents but, she doesn't seem to be fit for the kingdom. The fire kingdom, well I didn't have second thoughts about it, even first thoughts. Where else? I couldn't give her to the princes' parents because she'll not too taken care of.

After an hour, we sat down on a grassy field. The breeze was just simply perfect there, as if it's inviting me to just ditch the kid and go sleep. But nah, the kid needs a place to stay.

I stood up, after what felt like eternity, and continued my search for the new kid's home. Just after five minutes of walking, I saw a little house.

The lights were open, meaning people resided there. I turned myself invisible and looked through the window. There was a family... Of cats. The mom seemed very careful of her little kittens as they played happily. Maybe this is her appropriate place to stay. I put the little baby down, who had hugged my neck very tightly and had nuzzled at the crook of my neck, ever so gently and silently.

I knocked on the door, loud enough that the family inside would hear. I stood by the door, watching and waiting until someone opens it. The little baby looked at me, I know that sounds wrong but she stared at me as if she could see me. The door opened just after I knocked. It was opened by the mother who looked startled, seeing the little baby. She quickly picked her up and brought her inside.

"Oh who left you there?" The mother asked sweetly

I heard the baby's laughter from inside as the door had shut. I smiled sadly. Smile because the baby got a new home and sadly because the baby got a new home... You get what I'm saying?

Anyway you may think that the big bad Vampire King is a softie huh? Guess what, you're wrong. I'm not a softie. It's just that she's still a kid, she needs proper care... I'd just wait till she's older. You'll see.

* * *

**Twenty-four years later...**

"Quick!" I hissed as two little hands held two of my fingers, one on each side

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" A female voice responded

I heard quick footsteps and a quick click.

"It's on!" the female voice said exitedly

I started floating. I raised my right finger and a right foot was up in the air, I put it back down and repeated the cycle to the left then the right.

I chuckled ever so lightly. It has been twenty-four years since I last did this and the feeling is still there, only better.

Remember when I said that it must feel so good when it is done with you and your child? Well it is indeed true. Much better than the first time. The first time I did this was to my wife, now child. It's just as perfect, maybe even more, who knows?

All I know is that now I have my own family. And I both guided them on their little first steps.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review :3**


End file.
